<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bodies. by WillowClemson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636712">Bodies.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson'>WillowClemson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender Issues, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem. I been moody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bodies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I just wanna be a man<br/>I don't make a big deal, I don't shout it out <br/>But it's what comes to mind when I think about<br/>All the respect he finds around every corner<br/>All the problems my body comes with<br/>Sometimes I don't want a body at all,<br/>But sometimes I just want a dick.</p><p>But I got what I got, and I'm using my shot<br/>Even though I'd do better with his,<br/>I'm still using my gifts.</p><p>I drive alone and I don't ask for help<br/>I don't say it cuz I have to be strong,<br/>Cuz I can't have emotions or fears or be wrong<br/>Spend all of my time caring for a girl<br/>Like a white knight right out of a story,<br/>When all that I want is to sit down and wait<br/>Until my prince comes out to save me.</p><p>But I got what I got, and I'm using my shot<br/>Even though I'd be happy with hers,<br/>I'm still making things work.</p><p>They say, you don't have to hide,<br/>You don't have to be sad<br/>Come out into the light,<br/>But it's harder than that<br/>For me. <br/>I wish they understood.<br/>But I'll stay where I'm put.</p><p>I got what I got. I'm here where I am.<br/>Sometimes I wish I could change things,<br/>But I find myself beyond these.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>